THIS IS ME
by aichisan
Summary: Seorang pembunuh gadis yang cantik setelah dikencaninya. pembunuh dengan julukan THE BLOODY LOVER masih menjadi buronan karena polisi masih belum bisa menangkapnya, bahkan mengetahui pelakunya. Dia adalah pembunuh jenius dan hacker pro. beberapa mahasiswa pun tertarik dengan kasus ini dan mencoba melacak IP pengirim virus itu. read aja lah...


" **THIS IS ME"**

 **-Chapter 1-**

 **© Naruto milik pengarang super** **Masashi kisimoto.**

 **Warn: Typo(s), OOC, AU, OC (Pendukung doang), RnR.**

 **Genre: A lil bit romance, Tragedy, Mystery.**

 **Happy reading, semoga suka dan tidak mengecewakan**

.

.

Seseorang sedang bercermin sambil mengenakan pakaiannya disebuah cermin panjang yang bisa merefleksikan bayangan dari kaki sampai kepala. Lebar cermin itu sekitar setengah meter saja. Cermin itu tampak kotor. Noda kemerehan pekat mengotori permukaan cermin itu. Cermin itu sedikit retak dibagian bawahnya. Seseorang yang berjenis kelamin laki laki ini memakai celana jeansnya dan kemeja berwarna hitam lengan panjang didepan kaca itu. Sorot matanya menatap santai pantulan dirinya di cermin itu. Dia memasangkan kancing bajunya dengan perlahan. Lelaki ini memakaikan kancingnya sambil bersiul siul mengikuti irama melodi sebuah lagu kesukaannya. Dia menggulung lengan bajunya sampai sesikut.

Kembali didepan cermin itu, dia merapihkan rambutnya yang lumayan beratakan saat itu. Disisirnya kebawah secara perlahan. Kemudian menyimpan sisir itu disaku celananya. Setelah bercermin dia mendapati dirinya sudah pantas untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Dia mengenakan sarung tangan plastic yang baru saja diambilnya dari tas birunya.

"Aku sudah selesai" Katanya sambil mengelap beberapa permukaan benda benda disekitarnya dengan baju yang cukup kotor. Kemudian dia membakar baju itu. Setelah bajunya dibakar habis ia mematikan apinya. Kemudian ia kembali lagi kedepan cermin itu. Dia kembali melihat pantulan wajahnya disana.

"Lihat betapa tampannya diriku" Katanya dengan mata yang terbelalak besar seraya tersenyum mengerikan.

"Jaaaa, aku pergi ya sayang" Ucapnya tersenyum hangat kepada seorang perempuan yang tertidur diatas kasur itu. Perempuan itu hanya diam saja. Laki laki itu keluar dari ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya lampu remang berwarna oranye. Dia terkekeh kemudian tersenyum melangkah dengan gagah.

* * *

 _Seorang perempuan ditemukan tewas disebuah motel dijalan XXX. Dengan keadaan yang mengerikan. Kepalanya bocor dan ada sedikit bercak bercak berwarna putih encer disekitar kepalanya. Keningnya terdapat luka lebam dan berdarah seperti habis dihantam benda keras. Sayatan sayatan pisau berada disekita tubuh perempuan yang tergeletak diatas kasur dan tidak lagi bernyawa ini. Baju yang dikenakannya berwarna biru tua bercampur dengan darah kental miliknya yang sudah menyerap dibaju itu. Mata perempuan itu masih terbuka, sepeti orang yang terkejut._

 _Diduga kasus pembunuhan ini sama dengan enam kasus yang belakangan ini ditemukan. Motif pembunuhan masih belum diketahui. Tapi, cara pelaku membunuh korbannya terdapat kesamaan. Ada goresan dengan pisau ditiap tubuh korban yang membentuk kanji 'Ai'(cinta). Seperti yang diberitakan sebelumnya, korban pertama mendapat tanda itu dibagian pahanya, korban kedua dibagian perutnya, dan korban ketiga dilengannya, tiap korban berbeda beda. Sedangkan korban ke enam ini dibagian tengah dadanya. Kemudian yang anehnya lagi, selalu ada selembar kertas yang selalu dijatuhkan pelaku didekat korbannya. Kertasnya bertuliskan dengan huruf kanji yang artinya,_ _ **THIS IS ME, MY DARLING**_ _tapi, dia tidak meninggalkan sebuah kertas di korban keenam ini._ _ **The**_ _ **Bloody Lover**_ _(Julukan untuk si pembunuh) meninggalkan tulisan yang sama di sebuah cermin panjang dengan lebar setengah meter dan bawahnya sedikit retak.…_

"Sakuraaaaaa" Teriak seseorang dari lantai bawah. Sang pemilik nama yang sedang asik membaca berita dari artikel di internet lewat ponselnya itupun berhenti melanjutkan bacaannya. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya, merapihkan rambut pink pendeknya kemudian menyemprotkan _parfume_ ke lengan dan beberapa bagian dibajunya. Dia lekas turun kebawah sambil menyandang tas dan membawa sebuah map berwarna merah.

'Ya, oka-san.. gomen.. gomen ne.. hehehe" Katanya meminta maaf karena terlambat turun untuk sarapan pagi.

 _Tin…tin…_ suara klakson mobil sudah sampai didepan rumah Sakura.

"Ah.. Ino sudah datang.. oka-san, aku pergi dulu" Pamit Sakura sambil mencium pipi ibunya kemudian mengambil setangkup roti yang sudah dibuatkan ibunya. Dia lekas berlari dan memakai sepatu kemudian keluar dari rumah kesayangannya untuk masuk kemobil Ino.

"Hm, Ohayou!" Sapa Sakura sambil memasukkan roti kemulutya.

"Ohayou…" Ino segera menyetir mobilnya. Menuju kampus dimana mereka akan belajar. Ino dan Sakura adalah mahasiswi jurusan Teknik Informatika di universitas X.

Perjalanan pagi ini ditempuh dengan santai. Karena mereka sebenarnya masuk jam 9 pagi, tapi jam 7 pagi sudah berangkat. Untuk perjalanan menuju kampus pun sebenaranya hanya ditempuh dalam waktu 20menit. Ini memang taktik mereka untuk melihat pemandangan pagi kota sibuk seperti Tokyo. Mereka berdua sangat hobi melihat orang orang kemudian mengomentarinya. Selain itu ,alasan kenapa suka berangkat lebih pagi karena mereka bisa pergi keatap bangunan kampus hanya untuk bergosip saja. Lagi pula menurut pendapat mereka, ini lebih baik daripada terlambat.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya mereka berdua ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan cemilan. Kantin dikampus ini sudah buka dari jam setengah 8. Karena beberapa mahasiswa ada yang jadwal kuliahnya jam 8.

Mereka membawa makanan dan minuman kaleng yang sudah dibelinya itu ke atap. Atap yang sering dikunjunginya adalah atap gedung fakultasnya. Untuk kesana bisa melewati dua jalan yang mana ada pintu disisi kanan dan kiri yang menghubungkan atap gedung dengan tangga menuju kebawah. Diasanapun disediakan tempat duduk. Setelah masuk dan keluar lewat pintu sebelah kanan mereka duduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang ada disana. Bangunnnya yang tinggi menjadi tempat favorit beberapa mahasiswa untuk menghilangkan jenuh atau sekedar mencari angin.

"Nah…" Ino membuka roti coklatnya kemudian memakannya.

"Ino… sudah baca berita pagi ini?"

"Belum… ada berita menarik?"

"Setelah sebulan tidak melakukan pembunuhan.. ternyata ditemukan lagi seorang perempuan tewas! Menurut polisi pelakunya sama…"

"Oh, si Bloody Lover itu?" Tanya Ino yang menyebutkan julukan pembunuh itu. Orang orang menjulukinya itu karena ada kata 'cinta' ditubuh korbannya. Kekasih gila yang membuat tiap korbannya sampai kehabisan darah.

"Ya.. ya itu"

"Pasti seorang gadis cantik lagi ya.. dia benar benar gila… sebenarnya apa maksudnya membunuh gadis gadis itu!?, eh, jangan jangan pelaku dan korbannya sempat melakukan adegan 'itu' sebelum pelaku membunuh korbanya"

"Sepertinya begitu…."

Sakura memandangi sudut diatap bangunan yang dibelakangi Ino. Ada seseorang laki laki bertubuh tinggi sedang melihat pemandangan dari atas atap itu. Wajahnya damai dan tenang. Menikmati angin yang bersetuhan dengan rambut halus hitamnya. Kedua tangannya masuk kedalam saku celananya. Dia memakai kemeja merah dengan tulisan kanji berwarna hitam di bagian depan kemejanya itu. Gayanya keren. Dia juga mengenakan headphone ditelinganya. Sesekali kakinya menghentak hentakan pelan sebagai tandanya menikmati music. Dan tiap kali ada angin lembut yang menerpa badannya, ia tersenyum sangat hangat dan memejamkan matanya. Sakura tak melepaskan pandangannya dari laki laki itu.

"Sakura…. Sakura…" Ino melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Sakura karena dari tadi ia ditanyai hanya dia saja.

"Ya?" Sakura yang sadar kemudian merespon ino.

"Apa yang kau lihat sih?" Tanya Ino kemudian menengok kebelakang. Ternyata laki laki yang berdiri cukup jauh beberapa meter dari tempat mereka duduk masih berdiri disana. Tak berapa lama kemudian ada temannya berambut kuning datang dari belakang dan mererangkul laki laki itu dengan kasar sehingga membuatnya terkejut. Laki laki berambut hitam itu menendang temannya karena merasa terganggu. Temannya tertawa, sedangkan lelaki itu terlihat sinis.

Si rambut kuning ini kembali mengganggu laki laki itu. Kini ia mengambil headphone yang dikenakan laki laki berambut hitam tadi. Temannya itu pergi kebawah, membawa lari headphone yang tadi dikenakannya.

"NARUTOOO!" Teriaknya sambil mengejar orang yang disebut namanya itu.

Sakura tertawa kecil melihatnya. Ino kembali menengok kearah Sakura,"Apa apaan ini? Cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Goda Ino sambil mengambil minuman kaleng miliknya.

"Hahaha, kau tau siapa dia Ino?"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Ino sambil meneguk minumannya kemudian menambahkan, "Yang rambut hitam… atau yang rambut kuning?"

"Yang rambut hitamlah!" Jawab Sakura cepat dan merasa yakin.

"Uchiha Sasuke… kalau yang rambut kuning, Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka satu jurusan kok dengan kita"

"EEEEEHHH! BENARKAH?"

Ino mengangguk, "Hanya saja kita berbeda dosen.."

"Kau tau dari mana soal mereka?"

"Baka! Mereka berdua itu cukup populer! Aku tidak seperti kau ya, Sakura yang kudet banget dan gak begitu gaul.. padahal sudah hampir dua tahun kita kuliah disini"

"Mereka itu senior kita ya?"

"Baka! Tentu saja tidak… kita seumur kok… masuknya aja sama"

"Oooooh…."

Setelah puas berbincang bincang cukup lama, mereka pun menuruni tangga dan menuju ruangan tempat mereka akan belajar. Saat pelajaran sudah hampir berakhir, dosen membagikan hasil quis minggu lalu. Sakura menepuk jidatnya dan sedikit nyengir dengan hasil yang ia dapat. Begitu pula Ino, dia tidak berminat melihat hasilnya karena sudah bisa menerka berapa nilai yang ia dapat. Ino langsung menyelipkan selembar kertas itu kedalam bindernya.

Sakura melirik keorang yang duduk disebelah kirinya, orang itu dengan bangga meletakkan hasil quisnnya diatas meja. Nilai yang terpampang disana sangat bagus dan hampir mendekati sempurna. Laki laki paling jenius dikampusnya, mungkin. IQnya pun tinggi. Mahasiswa kebanggaan universitasnya. Namanya Shikamaru, sijenius yang serius. Shikamaru berpangku tangan, kemudian melirik ke Sakura yang dari tadi memandangi kertasnya. Kemudian Shikamaru langsung membalikan kertas yang tertera nilai bagus itu.

"Jangan nodai nilaiku dengan tatapanmu" Katanya cetus tanpa memandang lawan bicara.

"APA!?" Sontak Sakura mengencangkan volume suaranya. Merasa kesal dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Dasar sombong" Tambahnya lagi sambil memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas dan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menuju ruangan lainnya karena mata pelajaran berganti.

Saat berjalan menelusuri lorong gedung untuk menuju ruangan 067, Sakura melihat Sasuke dan Naruto sibuk bercanda. Walaupun tampak ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang kesal dengan kelakuan Naruto. Tapi, laki laki berambut hitam ini sesekali tertawa juga. Mereka pun berpas passan. Mata mereka saling melirik satu sama lain. Sasuke hanya diam saja. Sampai sakura tersenyum kearahnya, tapi Sasuke tidak membalas senyuman Sakura. Dia hanya diam dan terus berjalan. Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang antusias dan malah melambaikan tangan kepada Sakura. Padahal senyuman itu ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

Sakura yang sadar senyumannya tidak dibalas menggerutu sejenak lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

Sore hari yang cerah. Disebuah taman kota yang tidak begitu ramai. Laki laki dengan setelan hoodie berwarna coklat tua dan lengannya yang digulung sampai sesiku itu duduk sambil mengangkakat kaki kananya diatas kaki kirinya. Dia yang duduk dikursi taman itu sesekali melirik seorang perempuan berambut panjang yang nampaknya sedang menunggu seseorang dibawah pohon. Laki laki ini tak melepaskan pandangannya dari perempuan itu. Kemudian perempuan yang merasa dirinya dilihat dari tadi melirik kearah lelaki itu. Laki laki itu menangkap tatapan mata gadis itu, ia tersenyum hangat kemudian mengangkat tangan yang terdapat gelang hitam bermotif tengkorak melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Dia menyapa gadis itu ramah. Gadis itu membalas senyum laki laki itu.

Ternyata gadis itu terpesona melihat lelaki tampan yang sedang duduk sendirian. Laki laki itu berdiri, berjalan dengan gagah menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kau sendiri?" Tanyanya dengan sorotan mata menggoda dan senyuman tipis.

Gadis itu menatap matanya, ia itu mengangguk, padahal dia berbohong. Gadis ini sebenarnya tengah menunggu seorang teman. Laki laki ini kembali bertanya,"Namamu siapa cantik?" dia memainkan rambut panjang gadis itu yang terurai kebawah.

Gadis itu sedikit malu malu kemudian menjawab, "Yukari Hitsuno…" Gadis ini semakin menggilai laki laki yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Entah ada efek hipnotis seperti apa yang diberikan dari sorotan mata lelaki ini.

"Baiklaaah, Yu-chan… Kau milikku sekarang" Ucapnya yang berbisik ditelinga Yukari dengan nada nakal dan memegang dagunya kemudian tersenyum manis. Apadaya, Gadis yang bernama Yukari ini kian menggila. Hati dan jiwanya bak terbang melambung tinggi mendengar sedikit desahan dan suara _sexy_ laki laki itu. Laki laki itu terus mengeluarkan pujian pujian maut menarik hati lawan jenisnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan taman itu. Gadis itu menggandeng tangan lelaki itu dan bersandar di pundaknya. Sedangkan yang laki laki bersiul siul mengikuti irama melodi lagu kesukaannya.

* * *

Keesokan harinya berita TV pagi masih mengulas kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan The Bloody Lover. Pernyataan polisi yang masih mengatakan hal yang sama bahwa mereka masih berusaha mencari siapa sindikat pelaku kriminal ini. The Bloody Lover terkenal sangat mulus dalam melakukan aksinya. Kebiasaan The Bloody Lover ini adalah mencari sebuah penginapan atau motel yang banyak penginapnya dan biasa digunakan untuk penginapan bercinta semalam. Apa yang membuatnya begitu sulit ditangkap adalah penyamarannya selesai beraksi dan meretas sistem keamanan komputer tiap tempat yang ditinggalinya. Merubah data dan bahkan menghapus datanya.

Tapi, The Bloody Lover ini tidak ceroboh. Dia melakukan aksinya dengan pintar. Untuk tempat yang akan ditinggalinya, dia biasanya akan meretas sistem kemanan komputer tujuannya terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan virus yng diciptakannya bisa menganggu kelancaran jaringan komputer yang ditujunya.

Virus ini diciptakan khusus oleh dia sendiri. Virus komputer yang akan membunuh sistem jaringan komunikasi dan informasi setelah masuk ke dalamnya dan berdiam selama sehari, bersembunyi istilahnya. Jadi sehari sebelumnya dia melancarkan aksinya memasukan virus ini dulu. Dia memastikan virusnya bisa menjebol dan menjelajahi data komputer yang menjadi tujuannya. Kemudian barulah, The Bloody Lover mengajak pasangannya untuk bermalam dan tidur dengannya. Menghabiskan kebahagiaan singkat yang dihadiahi darah segar bercucuran keluar menembus kulit.

Namun, jika dia tidak berhasil meretas sistem keamanan komputernya, dia akan mencari tempat lain yang lebih mudah untuk dijebol. Aksinya begitu mulus. Ada beberapa hal yang belum bisa ditemukan oleh polisi.

Polisi pun memberi peringatan untuk berhati hati dan selalu mengecek sistem komputernya. Apabila ditemukan hal yang aneh dan serangan virus sebaiknya langsung hubungi polisi. Karena dari keenam korban yang sudah ditemukan pasti komputer yang menyimpan data pengunjungnya selalu mati total dan kehilangan data datanya.

Soal rekaman CCTV dia juga membajak servernya dan menghapus rekamannya. Apalagi sidik jari yang dengan mudah dihapusnya. Aksinya terbilang cukup sempurna sejauh ini.

"Sakura… kamu gak kuliah pagi?" Tanya ibunya yang sedang membuatkan teh sedangkan Sakura masih tertarik dengan kasus yang belakangan ini terjadi. Sebenarnya dia tertarik dengan jenis virus yang digunakan pelaku untuk meng-hack sistem komputer targetnya. Dia dan Ino selalu menantikan berita ini. Sampai terkadang hasrat untuk ikut menyelidiki dan melacak asal dari virus itu muncul dihati kecilnya.

"Aku kuliah siang" Jawabnya sambil selonjoran disofa didepan TV.

* * *

Didaerah yang agak jauh, seorang laki laki yang memakai hoodie coklat itu keluar dari sebuah motel dengan gadis yang sama ditemuinya waktu ditaman. Mereka keluar pagi pagi sekali. Laki laki itu membukakan pintu untuk gadis yang bernama Yukari agar masuk kemobilnya. Kemudian dia menutup pintu mobilnya. Laki laki itu memutar gelang hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tagannya. Dia lagi lagi terkekeh pelan, _'Ini belum waktu yang tepat rupanya.. mangsaku masih jinak'_ batinnya sambil menuju pintu masuk untuk supir. Dia menyeringai, kemudian masuk kemobil itu dan segera menancapkan gas.

* * *

Siang harinya, Sakura berangkat sendirian kekampus. Dia berangkat naik kereta. Ino berangkatnya agak telat karena hari ini di tidak mau datang cepat. Sedangkan Sakura berangkat 2 jam sebelum jadwal masuk karena dia perlu mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk mencari buku yang dibutuhkannya.

Sesampainya dikampus dia langsung menuju perpustakaan. Menitipkan tasnya kemudian mencari rak buku yang terdapat jenis buku yang sama tapi dengan judul yang berbeda. Sakura meminjam 3buah buku. Kemudian mencari tempat duduk kosong untuk membaca sedikit isinya.

' _Ah… tempat yang bagus…!'_ batinnya sambil berjalan cepat menuju tempat yang kosong. Dia sangat bersemangat karena ada Sasuke sedang duduk disana membaca buku. Sakura duduk tepat didepan Sasuke. Lak laki itu tampak tidak peduli dengan kedatangan seseorang yang baru saja duduk didepannya.

"Eghem.." Sakura mendehem mencoba mencari perhatian Sasuke.

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar kemudian kembali fokus pada buku bacaannya.

"Ko..Konnichiwa" Sapa Sakura yang memajukan kepalanya sambil berbisik sangat pelan.

Sasuke melirik kearahnya, kemudian ikut memajukan kepalanya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Sontak Sakura yang tidak tahu akan respon Sasuke yang seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah dan wajahnya kemerahan.

"Ssssstt" Sasuke mendesis memperingati Sakura untuk jangan berisik, tapi jari telunjuknya menempel dibibir Sakura. Wajah mereka masih sangat dekat. Sampai kemudian Sasuke kembali keposisi duduk awal, kembali fokus dengan bukunya. Sakura masih mematung salah tingkah. Dia tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke kembali melihat kearahnya kemudian nyengir dan tertawa pelan. Dia menutup bukunya kemudian melihat kearah Sakura lagi. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya kemudian bola matanya menggeser melihat keluar pintu perpustakaan sebagai isyarat mengajak Sakura keluar.

Sasuke keluar dari perpustakaan itu diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya. Mereka duduk dikursi panjang dekat pilar penopang bangunan kampus.

"Jadi… siapa namamu?" Tanya Sasuke yang bersandar dikursi itu.

"Hirano Sakura…kita satu jurusan loh"

"Aku sudah tau.." Sasuke melirik buku yang dipegang Sakura kemudian bertanya, "Untuk apa buku seperti itu kau pinjam?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Oh ini… aku hanya ingin mengenal lebih soal virus virus komputer"

"Oh.. untuk mengetahui virus sipembunuh itu?"

"Maksudmu virus yang digunakan oleh Bloody Lover? Kau tau kasus itu juga"

Sasuke menegakakan duduknya, "Semua warga jepang tau kasusnya kan..pembunuh gila yang tidak diketahui motifnya.."

"Aku setuju! Dia benar benar kejam.. aku ingin bisa melacak asal virus itu darimana.."

"Itu memang sangat menarik.. coba tebak hadiah apa yang bisa kita dapatkan karena membantu kasus ini kan.. mungkin kita bisa dikenal dunia.." Kata Sasuke semangat tapi sedikit berlebihan.

"Kenapa sampai dikenal dunia?"

"Bagaimana tidak? kita menemukan IP virus itu dan membuat firewall yang bisa melindungin sistem komputer kita… kemudian menjualnya keperusahaan pembuat program aplikasi. Kita akan kayakan?"

"Heum.. benar juga.. tapi pertayaan besar dikepalaku adalah… siapa pembunuh dengan julukan the Bloody Lover ini"

"Semua orang penasaran akan hal itu Sakura"

"Sasuukeeeee!" Suara kencang itu tepat menggema ditelinga Sasuke. Temannya yang datang ini langsung merangkul kasar Sasuke dari samping.

"Ah!, lepaskan bodoh!" Sasuke melepaskan paksa tangan Naruto yang berada diatas pundaknya.

"Hei…hei.. siapa ini?" Tanya Naruto yang arah pertanyaannya tertuju pada Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura… aku tau.. kau Uzumaki Naruto kan"

"Ahahaha, ternyata aku tidak kalah populer denganmu, Sasuke" katanya sambil meletekan tangannya dibelakang kepala. Lengan bajunya panjang. Tapi, ia menggulungnya sampai sesikut. Dia memakai kalung dangan tali hitam dan tengkorak putih menggangtung ditengahnya.

"Kau bersemangat sekali Naruto.. dan tumben lengan bajumu kau gulung" Kata Sasuke yang menengadah melihat kearahnya karena Naruto sedang berdiri.

"Ah,iya…" Katanya kemudian menurunkan lengan bajunya, "Yaaah,kau tau Sasuke.. aku bermain sepanjang malam semalam…. Ah aku puas sekali.. hahahahaha" Jawabnya dengan semangat.

"Bermain apa?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya… ra~ha~si~a"

"Aku bertaruh kau hanya bermain vidio game semalamankan? Ah game jadul itu…"

"Hehehehehe" Naruto nyengir sehingga semakin mnyipitkan matanya.

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya, "Kalian sedang apa?"

"Membicarakan The Bloody Lover" Jawab Sakura.

"Hmm.. jangan bilang, kau sasuke… mengajaknya melacak IP pengirim virus yang digunakan pembunuh itu?"

"Dia tidak mengajakku…" Timpal Sakura, kemudian ia melihat kearah Sasuke, "Tapi kalau dia mengajakku aku mau"

"Kalian ini gila.."

"Kenapa memangnya, kau ingin ikut, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tidak.. itu sangat membuang buang waktu. Biarkan saja polisi yang mengurusnya.."

"Kami memang membiarkannya… kami hanya coba coba melacak virus yang digunakannya" Sahut Sakura.

"Heuh.. entahlah.. tapi hati hati, nanti karena kalian melakukan ini The Bloody Lover malah mengejar kalian… yang kutahu dia _hacker pro_ kan"

Mereka berdua diam. "Jaa ne, aku pergi dulu" Pamit Naruto. Kedua orang yang duduk itu mengangguk. Naruto meninggalkan mereka berdua. Dia berjalan sedikit pincang tapi Sasuke dan Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

"Aku akan mencoba mengajak Ino temanku" Kata Sakura.

"Ide yang bagus… aku akan mengajak Shikamaru.. dia hebat daalam hal ini"

"Lalu kita namai apa diri kita?"

"Heum… The great firewall"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC….**

 **CHAPTER 2 SOON YAAAAA GAISS…**

 **Tebakan readers belum tentu benar loh ehehe**

 **Arigatou ne~**


End file.
